The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A computer system may be a subject of attacks by intruders who utilize malicious computer code downloaded onto the system in order to jeopardize or corrupt data or applications resident on a computer system, or to otherwise compromise the integrity of the system. Both network and stand alone computer systems may be subject to such intrusion. The intrusion typically is the result of malicious code gaining access to and changing the content of a portion of the computer system's visual control software. Some existing solutions addressing security of a computer system include virus checkers, security risk evaluators, etc. For example, computer users fight against viruses by applying a security patch to the computer's operating system and applications, updating the current virus definition file, and executing a virus check. In particular, as a countermeasure against a new strain of virus, users need to update the current virus definition file and execute a virus check immediately after notified of a new virus definition file being available.